Naruto: The Unofficial Abridged Movie Script
by NeumanProductions
Summary: A script for an abridged movie using the movie "Naruto: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow


(Opening sequence)

(Clips of the Naruto movie part one/ changed to black and white)

Sakura: That rainbow chakra would look better in color.

Sasuke: *disbelief* I waited almost 2 years for this?

Naruto: *yelling* This is the best movie ever!

Manager: *yelling* Hey, what are you doing up there!

Naruto: Wha…*falling* Aaaaaaauuugghhh!

Manager: That's it, you're in big trouble now. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 ryo.

Sasuke: Hold on, I just so happen to have a "Get out of shit/crap/stuff free card".

Manager: Hmmm, It says limit 2 people.

Sasuke: Oh well, later Naruto.

Naruto: Damn you Sasuke.

(Scene: Outside Movie theatre)

Naruto: Glad I got out of that mess no thanks to you.

Sasuke & Sakura: How?

Naruto: The same way I always do.

Sakura: Talking it out peacefully?

Sasuke: Beating the crap out of everyone?

Naruto: *daydreaming daze* Let's just say it involved a hippo and three cups of blueberries.

Sasuke: Anyways, I wonder what our mission will…what's that sound.

Sakura: I think it's jingle bells. (Princess jumps over fence)

Naruto: San-ta Clause? *say this slowly with each syllable*

Sakura: I don't think that was Santa.

Sasuke: Look out!

(Music: Kidnap the Santa Clause)

Naruto: Told You!

Sakura: How, dare they!

Sasuke: *sighs* Here we go again.

(Skip most of chase: Do Cops/road chase scene)

Sasuke: Well, that was a waste of my time.

Kakashi: What are you guys doing?

Sasuke: Taking care of business.

Sakura: *as though singing the song* Everyday.

Kakashi: Uuuughh…This, is the guy who hired us for our mission. By the way, where is Naruto?

(Naruto with princess)

Naruto: So you're saying that you aren't Santa?

Princess: Do I look like I have a white beard kid? *angry*

Naruto: Now that you mention it.

Princess: Don't… say… another… word.

(Sound Stage)

Director: As you might know, I am the amazing genius behind all the princess gale movies. I'm like Spielberg, Bay and Hitchcock all wrapped into one. In fact, I guess that makes me the best director ever. *continue rambling long enough for Sasuke bit*

Sakura: (While the director is talking, inside her head) I wonder what Sasuke is thinking?

Sasuke: (In head, immediately after Sakura) Cowboys or Aliens? No no no,

Monsters versus Aliens. No even better, Ninjas versus Invisible Monkeys! *emphisis on invisible monkeys* Now that would be a movie worth seeing in 3D.

Director: We plan on shooting in a place known for its cold weather and it's amazing football team.

Kakashi&Sakura: Wisconsin?

Director: No, the Land of Snow. Home of the Fighting Polar Bears. They recently got a hold of Brett Favre you know.

( Interview and questions with brett favre)

Anime Guy: So how long do you plan on staying here in the land of snow?

Brett: As long as there is snow on the ground.

Rodgers: Come on, is he ever going to quit. Clay?

Matthews: My hair's long!

Announcer: Meanwhile, back in reality.

(scene: naruto with notepad)

Naruto: Give me your autograph.

Princess: Fine, if you'll then leave me alone.

Naruto: Hehehe… okay, sign right next to me two favorite ninjas. Michelangelo and Tommy the Green Ranger because Tommy the White Ranger sucked.

(Flashing sign on the screen with audio that reads. "No racial pun intended." "And seriously, the green ranger was so much better than the white ranger version. Best zord ever was the DragonZord. In fact, I got the figure still hiding up in my closet and it looks damn good for being almost as old as I am.)

Naruto: *looking at the princess' chest* Oh no. Relax Naruto, just remember what Pervy Sage told you.

Jiriaya: (Jack Sparrow: Take what you can, give nothing back.)

Naruto: No, that's not it.

Jiriaya: (Fat, Drunk and Stupid "Animal House quote")

Naruto: Definitely not that.

Jiriaya: (Herbert the Pervert audio: If it gets too hot and sweaty for you out here, feel free to take your shirt off.)

Naruto: Yeah…OUCHH! What did you… Aghh! I'm deaf! (princess runs away)

(in the bar)

Princess: Hmph, Seems I was finally able to lose that psycho.

Kakashi: Excuse me miss.

Princess: Whaaa… (Pokemon battle music: kakashi cast Sharingan, It's super effective, Koyuki fainted, Kakashi gains 506EXP, Naruto gains a boosted 2EXP)

Naruto: I've got the experience share.

Naruto: Alright. *emphasize*

Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Hall of Doom. (superfriends clip)

(evil HQ)

Nadare: It seems they hired leaf ninja to protect the princess.

Fubuki: This will be easier than I thought.

Mizori: Actually, the Leaf is one of the strongest of the hidden villages.

Nadare: Hmmmm…is a something wrong boss?

Doto: This is the worst movie I have ever seen!

(princess waking up on a boat)

Princess: *groggy sounds as if your waking up* Why does it feel like I'm tilting back and forward as if on a boat.

Asama: That's because we are on a boat.

Princess: I'm on a boat? (Possible click option: "Like you didn't know we were going to use this joke")

Asama: Correct.

Princess: I hate boats. I'm going back to sleep. (reverse)

Asama: But Lambert just finished making some fresh cinnamon rolls. (pause)

Princess: Where's my cinnamon roll!

(Random people talking on deck of ship)

Naruto: You'd think she'd get fat after eating twenty of those rolls.

Sakura: Hey, I only had fifteen.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei, why are we protecting this stuck-up…

Naruto: And Hot! (sakura hits naruto) Ouchhhhhh!

Sasuke: *sigh* …and hot actress?

Kakashi: Because all of the paparazzi are ninjas. So logic would serve that to defeat a ninja, one must become a ninja.

Naruto: But Kakashi-sensi, we're already ninjas.

Kakashi: Exactly.

(If I can get Little Kuriboh to cameo: "Why is everyone in this movie a freak'n ninja?" use the Yugi crew watching TV with Naruto playing in the background Joey: "I don't know Yugi." Or possible other line)

Director: Alright, folks. I want to get this on the first take.

Asama: Now watch closely everybody and you'll get to see a professional at work.

Assistant: and action!

Princess: What's my line again?

Director: Oh come on!

Director: I knew we should have cast that other auditionee.

(Flashback to the studio)

Myself as Jiraiya: Okay, let's see what you got.

Sonya: I am the…the…wait, what am I again?

Myself as Jiraiya: Next.

Kat: I am the Princess of this land, and you are...let's see...you are a not-pissing-off person, and you're sweet!

Myself as Jiraiya: Ooooh, a Gurren Lagann quote. I'm definitely hiring you.

Sonya: You hire me and I'll… (turns dark) *make whisping noises as if talking into someones ear*

Myself as Jiraiya: Hehehe, on second thought you're hired.

Kat: What about me?

Myself as Jiraiya: I'm sure we can find you something.

(Cut to picture of Fubuki and flash arrow and word saying "There she is")

(On the ice)

Naruto: I'm cold, bored and Sasuke just ate the last box of Toaster Strudels. *yawn* Where's a good fight sequence when you need one? (Explosion)

Kakashi: *epically* I think, you just got your wish.

Nadara: Welcome friends, to your death.

Kakashi: Nadare?

Nadara: Glad to see you remember me after so many years. These two here are Fubuki the Bitch and Mizori the Large.

Fubuki: Wait, what did you just call me?

Nadara: Because of our armor here, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are completely worthless when it comes to fighting us.

Naruto: Oh man, where's Bushybrows when you need him?

(cut to the leaf with Rocklee bandaged)

Guy: What's wrong Lee?

Lee: I couldn't be in the movie because I was injured.

Guy: Don't worry Lee. You could always make your own movie when you get better.

Lee: You really think so Guy-Sensei?

Guy: Sure. I can see it now.

Narrator: "Youth, the Rock Lee story"

(Roger Erbert clip "This is the best movie I have ever seen…blah, blah, blah, ten stars, blah, blah, blah, epic.)

Sasuke: Naruto, summon Clucky. We can use him as a distraction.

Naruto: I can't.

Sakura: Why not?

Naruto: He started his own chain of restaurants. (KFC joke)

Kakashi: Well, summon something else then.

Naruto: Okay, Summoning Jutsu! Moby Dick and his twin brother George! (whale sounds)

Moby Dick: I'm a whale. *possible Chris Rock voice*

George: Me toooooo.

Sasuke: Naruto, you idiot!

(Inside ship's hull)

Naruto: Defeating those guys sure was easy.

Kakashi: The movie's not even half way over, so I doubt they're dead.

Naruto: Wait, what movie?

Kakashi: Any-ways, Sandayu and I have a story to tell you.

Asama: Yes, long ago there was a castle. The castle started to burn. Kakashi then drove a dogsled.

Kakashi: Mush, mush. Come on Balto, we have to get this medicine to …what's this, a little girl.

(Sirens start going off with flashing lights)

Police: Pull the sled to the side of the road.

Kakashi: Never!

Asama: And it turns out the little girl was the princess.

Naruto: So, the movie actress is a real princess?

Kakashi: The heir to the Land of Snow's thrown.

Sasuke: Yeah right, and I'm the burger king.

Princess: He speaks the truth.

Asama: Oh princess, please return to your thrown. Your uncle has ravaged the land of all it's resources.

Princess: Hmmm…No.

Asama: Killed many hundreds of your people.

Princess: Not my problem.

Asama: Posted flashes from newgrounds onto youtube without the creators consent.

Naruto: That fiend! That is the worst thing anybody could ever do. I'm going to kick his butt all up and down the mountain before flagging every one of his videos so that he gets his account deleted. Then, I'll post a video about how I'm going to continue flagging videos until I have become famous. Then I will diss every abridger for their horrible editing, especially their lip flaps as that is what assholes do.(all going on in the background)

Assistant: Aren't you going to say anything?

Director: *Humming* You have some funny looking eyes.

Assistant: *surprised* Whaaaaa?

Kakashi: So, it looks like we have a new mission on our hands. Operation, save the Land of Snow.

Naruto: *excited* Alright, party at my place afterwards.

Princess: You're all a bunch of fools. You're just going to end up throwing your lives away!

Director: So what if we do!

Princess: *Taken aback by the statement*

Director: I think to die, would be an awfully big adventure.

Assistant: Everyone, to the cars!

Naruto: We have cars?

(in cars/ riding up hill)

Sakura: I can't see anything. Ouch! Who just pinched my butt!

Naruto: It was Sasuke.

Sasuka: Was not.

Sakura: Na-ru-to!

Naruto: *scared of Sakura* Um, hey look the princess is missing. (as they pull into the light)

(princess running)

Princess: *act as though you are running and out of breath*

Kakashi: Spread out and find her.

Sakura: That isn't what you said last night sensei?

Kakashi: Shut up, Sakura!

Princess: *still running then trip tumbling down into the snow* (fades to black)

Kazahana: Koyuki.

Princess: Father?

Naruto: Koyuki.

Princess: Wha?

Naruto: Wake-up Princess! *slaps her*

Princess: Owwwwww!

(fade back)

Naruto: Hey, it's time to go home.

Princess: Just five more minutes. *falls back asleep*

Naruto: I don't think so. *slaps her again*

Princess: Okay, I'm up, I'm up.

(cave scene)

Naruto: Hi Ho, Hi Ho, it's through the cave I go. I am the star of the whole show, Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Hi Ho, Hi Ho.

Princess: *groans* Why are you so slow?

Naruto: Well, ex-cuse me princess. You're a lot heavier then you look. * 'ex-cuse' me just like the old Zelda cartoon*

Princess: So you're calling me fat now!

(train whistle)

Naruto: What the…

Asama: A Magic Railroad? Oh no, this can only mean one thing!

Naruto: Run Away!

(train chases them/ Thomas the Tank engine music)

Naruto: Oh no its, Sir Topham Hatt.

Doto: Yes, and now I'm the Monopoly Guy…*pause* with a monocle.

Naruto: Oooooo, I get to be the doggy. (Ruff, Ruff)

Random guy #1: Logggggs!

Naruto: There are no logs in Monopoly. Ohhhhhh, you meant those logs.

Asama: Don't let the sacrifice of the logs be in vain! Charge!

*I need random people calling random things as they charge*

Doto: I hate tree huggers. Kill them.

(Everyone gets shot and dies)

Doto: Wahahahahaha!

Sasuke: For the loooooogs!

Sakura: Giant snowball attack.

Sasuke: *disappointed/mad* They got away.

Naruto: Good, I didn't want to share any of these cherry snowcones.

Princess: That's not cherry.

Naruto: MMMMMMmmmm.

Sasuke: Woah.

Sakura: That's disgusting.

Princess: Ewwwww.

Kakashi: *About to hurl sound*

Naruto: *smacks lips* You're right, its strawberry!

Asama: *as he's dying* Can I have some?

Naruto: I don't know.

Asama: *as dying* But there's plenty to go around.

Naruto: Yeah, but I was really hungry and that ice-cream party never happened and…

Sakura: Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Sakura: He's dead.

Naruto: Oh… hey wait, does this mean we don't get paid?

Princess: Well, I'm certainly not going to pay you.

Mizori: Yehaw, I caught myself a princess.

Kakashi: Look out!

Fubuki: That's for making me the bitch!

(inside the blimp)

Announcer: Meanwhile, on the Blimp of Doom. *emphasis on evil blimp*

Doto: Welcome to my evil blimp. *emphasis on Evil Blimp* (I'm on a blimp)

Princess: *sniff-sniff* Something smells like egg salad?

Bill: Sorry, that was me.

Doto: Darn it Bill, now we have to open a window. (Throw Bill from accounting out window) It's so hard to find good help these days. As I was going to say, I want you to hand me that crystal necklace you have.

Naruto: Don't do it princess!

Princess: Naruto?

Doto: How did you get here?

Naruto: Don't underestimate a ninja.

Doto: What kind of ninja wears orange?

Naruto: The best kind of…what? *naruto gets wrapped up*

Mizori: Found one.

Fubuki: Pathetic, I found 20.

Nadara: Sir, this boy seemed more of a hassle then we thought.

Mizori: His chakra is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Perhaps we should use the untested device.

Doto: Yes, it's a device that drains all of your chakra. In fact, it was developed by …

(Dr. Octagonapuss…blah!)

Doto: Now as I was saying, hand over the hex crystal.

Princess: Here.

Doto: What is this? *angry/yelling* This isn't the crystal, this is rock candy!

Nadara: I bet you it was Kakashi.

Kakashi: I am such a genius.

Doto: Well, we have these two so he'll definitely come to us. (crushes candy)

Mizori: Could I have the…*Doto crushes candy/disappointment* Awwwwww.

(Prison)

Announcer: Meanwhile, at the Prison of Doom. *gets cut off between Doom*

Myself: Would you cut that out!

Announcer: Sorry.

Guard#1: Did you see that new My Little Pony last night? (play my little pony theme)

Guard#2: Dude, you actually watch that?

Guard#1: Of course, what with its simple story line and such it's easy to follow.

Guard#2: Dude, I've got to get you to watch some manly shows for a change.

Guard#1: I like to watch Glee.

Guard#2: We've got a lot of work to do.

Naruto: So….now what do we do.

Princess: I believe this is the part of the movie where you say something, I act as emo as Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hey.

Princess: You talk about yourself in some flashback imagery, I get all emotional and change my outlook of the world, and then we escape.

Naruto: Do you care if I skip to the last part?

Princess: No, but I still don't see how we're going to escape.

Naruto: I'm going to *grunts* break these cuffs obviously.

Princess: *disbelief* You can't break those cuffs.

Naruto: *angry, grunts while speaking* I can break these cuffs.

Princess: You can't break those cuffs.

Naruto: I, can, break, these, cuuuuuuuuuuuffs! *yell, while being electrocuted*

Naruto: *face smacks to floor* Okay, that hurt a little. Now to free you… *sound of getting electrocuted* Okay, that hurt a lot.

(Throne)

Grunt #1: Sir, we're under attack by an army of exploding rats.

Doto: Hmm, where have I seen this before?

(thought bubble, clip from Wanted)

Doto: So, Kakashi is now copying attacks from movies I see.

Grunt #1: Sir, how should we deal with this.

Doto: Send out the cats.

Grunt #1: We tried that already.

Doto: And

Grunt #1: And now the cats are exploding.

Doto: Clever Kakashi, but not clever enough. Send in the clones.

(ninja running)

Naruto: Hey, an elevator.

(elevator music plays, slow the scene down)

Princess: We should have taken the stairs.

Naruto: I know, I know.

(off elevator)

Naruto: Spiderman?

Kakashi: No Naruto, it's me.

Naruto: So you copied that move to huh.

Kakashi: I'll give you this doughnut if you keep it a secret.

Naruto: This ain't a doughnut. (in his head)

Princes: You took my crystal.

Kakashi: Yeah, I needed something to pawn off for a bit but I did manage to get it back.

(explosion)

Sakura: Let's blow this pop stand.

Sasuke: And wipe that stupid smile off you face.

Naruto: I can't no matter how hard I try.

Princess: Let's go, this way.

Naruto: And we'll follow blindly.

(Doto's Room)

Grunt #1: Dang it, now the clones are exploding!

Doto: Excellent work Kakashi, you've brought the princess and the crystal right to me.

Kakashi: What? (princess runs to Doto) Oh great, how did I not see this coming.

Princess: It's called a betrayal; every good action movie has one.

Doto: *bites down on crystal* Ouch! Okay, now this one is the real deal.

Naruto: Princess, come in princess, over. (in head)

Princess: Since when did you develop telepathy?

Naruto: Well, every character in this universe gets random uber powers at times so I thought hey why not some telepathy.

Princess: Good point.

Naruto: So anyways, what are you doing?

Princess: I'm going to stab Doto and…

Steve: Hello, Uncle Murray's Pizza Palace. I'd like two large pies with extra cheese. *Patrick-like voice*

Naruto: Dude, you got the wrong number.

Steve: Naruto? I didn't know you worked at the Pizza Palace.

Naruto: I don't Steve. Listen, we're kinda in the middle of something right now and...

Steve: Hey is Sakura there? Hey Sakura!

Sakura: Oh, hey Steve.

Steve: I heard you just rented out that new apartment in East Konata.

Princess: Guys could we please…

Naruto: Wait, you got an apartment Sakura. Why wasn't I aware of this? Were you aware of this Sasuke?

Sasuke: Actually, she told me a week ago.

Naruto: A week ago…Sakura why didn't you tell me about the place?

Sakura: Because the last place kicked me out because you caused a disturbance every time you came over.

Steve: I bet it has a sweet view.

Naruto: Shut up Steve! We're talking here.

Princess: Forget this. Die Uncle!*stabs Doto*

Doto: *getting stabbed sound*

(Titanic music as they fall)

Naruto: Okay, so we all agree that…

Sasuke: Um, Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: I think the princess just died.

Naruto: What, no! She was my ticket to stardom! *then get's punched by Doto*

Doto: *punches Naruto* Uurarg, *chuckles*, if you really like the movies then checkout this show.

Naruto: Oh god he's undressing himse…oh, okay that's fine.

Princess: *Coughing multiple times*

Doto: Now I'll just take some insurance and away I go.

Naruto: No! Get back here!

Nadara: Tata, everyone.

Kakashi: Move!

Doto: Hmmm, what's this? I guess I didn't mention. No carry-ons!

Naruto: You know, I really should have thought this through better. (inside head) Ahhhhhhhhhh, ouch, oooohh, eakk, *basically sounds as you hit trees then, thud*

(the end)

Yami: He dies?

Neuman: Yep, seems that way to me.

Yami: Well you just can't have the hero die like that.

Neuman: Who say's.

Yami: Pretty much every decent movie I've seen.

Neuman: So you're saying this is a decent movie.

Yami: Umm, okay you got me there.

Naruto: I'm not dead you idiots!

Yami: Oh my god he survived.

Neuman: You'd think someone would easily die that way.

3rd Hokage: How much did I miss.

Neuman: Naruto just fell like 600 feet and, wait a minute, how the hell are you here?

3rd Hokage: Slipped in the back door.

Neuman: That's not what I meant.

Yami: Could we please just get back to the movie?

Neuman: Fine, nothing else is making sense anymore.

(Ice Valley)

Doto: Okay, let's see here. I just place the crystal into the keyhole and then oooh, pretty colors.

*Fubuki & Sasuke Dodging and throwing sounds*

Fubuki: I'm going to make you insects wish you were never born.

Sasuke: Finally, something we agree on.

Sakura: I resent that.

Mizori: I'm just like Shawn White on this thing.

Sakura: Okay, now's not the time to be useless. (inside head) Confetti-no-jutsu!

Mizori: Ah, look at all the little pieces of…paper bombs?

Sakura: *smug* Hmph, not as useless as you think.

(explosions)

Fubuki: *gets thrown aside by explosion*

Fubuki: Ha, you'll never be able to hit me.

Sasuke: What were you just saying?

Fubuki: What?

(kicks the crap out of her)

Sasuke: That's what I thought you said.

Fubuki&Mizori: *both feeling an electric like shock, look at the scene on youtube for reference*

Sakura: Looks like the destabilized chakra armor must have reacted in such a way that the resulting explosion was caused by their individual chakras coming in direct contact at such a high frequency which neither could control.

(Sasuke pauses)

Sasuke: *stupidly annoyed* Shut up, Sakura.

Kakashi: And for your next question, What is the ultimate way to obtain peace?

Nadara: I don't know, it's probably love or something stupid like that.

Kakashi: I'm sorry, but you failed to answer in the form of a question. Time to take the penalty. Chidori!

Nadara: Demon Snow Wolfs!

Kakashi: Bounce, bounce, and bounce.

Nadara: What?

Kakashi: Take this!

Nadara: *grunts, slightly grazed* That wasn't so bad.

Kakashi: Final Question! What is the best way to show your love?

Nadara: *panicked* Wait a minute.

Kakashi: Time's up. The correct answer is by fighting!

Nadara: Ugggh. *as he passes out*

Kakashi: Love'em so much that it hurts.

(Heat generator)

Doto: Dum dee dum dum dum. Man, it's getting warm out here. In fact, the snow and ice seems to be melting away and the birds are singing and, wait a minute, this isn't the treasure I wanted it's a stupid heat generator!

Brett Favre: Guess that means I'm outta here.

Madden: Brett Farve just retired for third time, or is that fourth time. Who care, I love Brett Farve!

Naruto: Princess, I've come to rescue you.

Princess: Naruto.

Doto: *growl* Black Dragon Jutsu!

Naruto: Oh, you racist bastard. *gets hit with jutsu* (possibly use Achmed the Dead T. audio)

Doto: Now that that's taken care of.

Naruto: *getting up after falling about 50 feet* Is that…the best…you've got?

Princess: Naruto,

Naruto: Don't worry princess. Like a cat, I have nine lives.

9-Tails: I'm a fox you idiot.

Naruto: Well I don't see what the difference is…oh crap. *get's major punched by Doto*

Doto: Falcon Punch!

Princess: Oh great, now who's supposed to save me?

Sasuke: My time to shine bitches. Chidori!

Doto: Well, a shiny Pikachu. How pathetic.

Sasuke: *weak* Honestly, when do I get to be the hero.

Voice in Distance: Never *echo*

(underwater)

9-Tails: So what's this gonna be the ninth time I've saved your life.

Naruto: Really, cause I counted eight.

9-Tails: What about that time you accidentally sliced your wrist with the can opener.

(Konata, over houses)

Naruto: I sure do love me some canned ramen. Now where did I put that can open….ah there it is. Just place it right here and *slices his wrist* AAAAAAAHHHHH!

(underwater)

Naruto: Oh yeah, totally forgot about that one.

9-Tails: You really can't take care of yourself.

Naruto: Blah, Blah, blah, could I just have some of your chakra now?

9-Tails: Fine. You know, you could try saying please sometimes.

Naruto: You're living rent free, is that not good enough for you?

9-Tails: I'm sleeping on a cold, wet floor. The least you could do is get me a bed.

Naruto: We'll talk later; right now I have a princess to save!

Doto: Impossible! Where are you getting all this power from!

Naruto: That's easy.

Doto: What?

Naruto: I'm the star, of this movie pal. And no matter how hard you try; no matter how many times I fall; justice will prevail.

Princess: I could swear I've heard that line somewhere before.

Naruto: Now, taste the rainbow!

(Scene goes black)

Naruto: What happened? I was just about to kill him.

Kakashi: Seems we just got our asses bought out by Disney.

Sasuke: What's that supposed to mean.

Kakashi: It means the villains gotta die falling off a cliff or something.

Naruto: Well, that can easily be arranged.

(Guy falling off cliff, w/ Doto's head)

Naruto: And that is how I saved the Land of the Snow and its hot princess. *pause* What?

Sasuke: That was the worst story I ever heard.

Sakura: Yeah, you made me look like an idiot and left with so many unanswered questions.

Kakashi: Plus the plot was so unrealistic and the entire story was probably the most annoying thing I ever heard.

Naruto: No, this is the most annoying thing you ever heard. (D&D audio clip)

(ending credits, Rainbow music)

.com/watch?v=FuX5_OWObA0


End file.
